


【GaloLio】雨後清晨／Morning After Rain

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [16]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Love Stories, M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ R-18。安心幸福小甜餅。－身體交合時的溫暖和快感，和他們在戰鬥時合為一體的感覺既相似又不同。同樣的心跳加快和腎上腺素噴發，同樣的精神高度共鳴；然而戰鬥時的求勝心，又怎會與親吻、擁抱、進入喜歡的人身體時的那種親密和柔情完全相同呢。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Galolio - Relationship
Series: 【GaloLio：Stay With Me】 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377
Kudos: 12





	【GaloLio】雨後清晨／Morning After Rain

隔著垂下的窗簾和緊閉著的窗戶往外看去，前一晚的雨勢總算是褪去了，但太陽仍在大片陰雲背後掙扎著。

難得沒有排班的休息日，天色卻是陰晴不定，這樣看來清洗寢具的計劃估計只能擱淺了。

雖然這麼想，加洛卻並沒有為此感到絲毫不愉快。

正因為是難得的休息日，又因為天色不佳街道比往常更晚才開始熱鬧，躺在他身旁的里歐仍安穩地沉浸在睡夢中，「嘶嘶」的呼吸聲均勻且平靜。

加洛乾脆就側過身，打量著里歐的睡臉。

這當然不是他第一次這樣近距離地看他，但無論多少次，他仍會感嘆少年長得真是好看，可以將形容詞隨便替換成「漂亮」、「動人」這種程度的好看。

明明兩人初次對面，他毫不猶豫地用武器敲碎少年的鐵甲時看到的也是同樣的一張臉，而那時滿心戰鬥和撲滅火焰的他第一反應就只是「這根本就還是個小孩啊」。

……男人的心啊，隨著歲月推移如此輕易地完成了顛覆。他在內心嘀咕著。

少年淺色的睫毛突然輕顫起來，蝴蝶翅膀一般，像是快醒來的樣子。加洛忍不住伸出手指撥了下那睫毛，然後順著對方的鼻樑往下，停在那薄薄的嘴唇上，指尖碰觸著那淡色的柔軟。

里歐「嗯」了一聲，腦袋轉動時青金色的髮絲在枕頭上發出「沙沙」的摩擦聲。然後他緩緩地睜開眼睛，瑩紫色的瞳孔直直地對上青年的視線，原先的惺忪睡眼開始流淌出笑意。

看著他這樣的神情，加洛總是止不住嘴角上揚。

他見過里歐冷漠或憤怒的神態，見證過他潸然淚下和開懷大笑，與他分享過快樂和惆悵、憂傷和煩惱，而最讓他無法抵抗的總是像現在這樣的四目相對。

和里歐第一次完完全全對他敞開心扉時一樣的眼神，那時候他們還只是法律意義上的監護人和被監護人的身份，並不像如今這樣彼此了解和親密無間。那個晚上他們儘管躺臥在同一張床上卻保持著微妙的距離，但在他嘗試著碰了碰里歐冰涼的指尖後，少年對他說你的眼睛像藍天裡蘊藏著一團火焰，而他的視野裡裝著少年淡淡的微笑，心裡既迷惑又悸動。

……

「怎麼了，加洛？」里歐的聲音還帶著剛起床的懶音。

「……突然就想親你了。」

「呼呼……這種事情，行動比話語更好吧。」少年微笑著抬手摸上他的臉頰，湊過來貼上他的嘴唇。

加洛的舌頭緩緩地入侵了里歐的口腔，粘膜的碰觸因為晨起而稍為粘膩，唾液的分泌在兩人的唇舌交纏後隨之增加。

里歐的鼻息開始變得密集時加洛停下了親吻，從少年被翻攪過的舌尖拉出了晶亮的細絲。他注視著對方白皙臉頰上泛起的紅暈，既滿意又疼惜地伸手撥開了他的劉海，在那光潔的額頭上又吻了兩下，換來里歐的輕笑聲。

「加洛……真的很溫柔。」

「因為對象是里歐啊。」青年的語氣再理所當然不過。他粗糙的大手探進里歐寬鬆的T恤，手掌在他纖細的腰身上繞了一圈，然後往上輕撫，下方傳來細小的呻吟聲時他便用臉頰去蹭少年的肌膚。

他保持著不急不緩的步調將自己和少年的上衣都脫掉，重新俯下身後湊到對方的臉頰旁，犬齒輕咬著少年柔軟的耳垂，上面殘留著的洗髮水的薄荷香沁入他的鼻腔，耳側是對方變得急促的鼻息，讓青年整個身心都愉悅起來。

他開始舔舐少年纖細的脖頸，舌頭流轉到喉結附近時特地轉了一圈，才又接著往下在鎖骨位置輕輕啃咬起來，明顯感到身下人的腰身重重地抖了一下，對方瘦削的手臂攀住了他的臂膀。

加洛的手掌順勢放到少年因快感而略凸起的乳頭上，緩緩地揉捏，舌頭和手掌同時在對方的敏感帶上移動著。

「嗯……加洛……」原先還壓抑著的呻吟聲從少年的嘴裡傾瀉而出，聲調比平常高亢了好幾分。

青年俯視著滿臉緋紅的少年，只覺得胸腔和下身都灼熱不已，他將自己沾了些汗的前髮用力往後一撥，又把兩人僅剩的衣物全都褪下，厚實的胸膛控制著力度壓上里歐的身軀，手往他下身的灼熱探去，緩慢地揉搓對方勃起的部位。

「嗚……嗯嗯……」少年的聲音比之前更加粘膩，夾雜著快感和喘息，他努力在這間隙裡伸出雙手去夠青年那明顯已腫脹上昂的性器。被那殘留著些冰涼的指尖和溫熱掌心握住性器時，加洛重重地深呼吸了一下。兩人的下身緊貼，隨著雙手的動作開始分泌粘液，熱度變得更激動難耐。

加洛望著少年染上情慾的熒紫色雙眼和沁著汗水的臉頰，手上的動作變得更急促，他低聲喊著「里歐、里歐……」，腰身用力一挺，然後少年的身體劇烈地收縮起來，在射精時近乎呼喊出聲：「加洛，啊、啊——哈——」

青年就在少年高潮的聲音裡也一併釋放了自己：「嗯……哈、哈……」溫熱的液體濺上了彼此的腹部。

呼吸逐漸平緩下來之後，加洛將雙臂撐在少年的腦袋兩旁，等那雙寶石一般的眼睛也聚焦在自己臉上時他笑起來，開始輕啄對方的臉頰和小巧的鼻尖。里歐很配合地仰著下巴，雙臂抬起摟住他的臂膀。

「……要繼續嗎？」加洛問的時候語氣認真，他在這方面有近乎奇怪的執念，誠實地追求身體的歡愉，但始終會把里歐的身體承受度放在首位。

「……當然。」少年回答時抿著嘴唇，帶點小小的好強，他翻了翻身，耳朵上的成片紅暈能看得清楚。

青年有些得意地哼笑起來，他從床頭的櫃子裡拿出安全套，手法熟練地給自己戴上，又在手心裡擠了足量的潤滑劑，手指開始慢慢在少年身後開拓。

里歐的側臉起初還顯露著算不上舒服的神情，但隨著加洛耐心的開拓和潤滑劑的作用，他原先不適的呼吸慢慢化成了綿長的「嗯哼」聲，背脊的白皙肌膚也染上一片情慾的紅。

加洛就趴在那纖細卻又情色的軀體上，一邊親吻里歐光裸的背脊，一邊將自己的性器一點點推進少年的身軀裡，下半身被包裹時的緊和熱一瞬間攫取了他的神經，澎湃的，激昂的。他用一隻手掌扣住少年的腰，另一隻手則握住他細細的手腕，低呼著里歐的名字時他用力地律動下身。

「啊、啊……加、加洛……」少年夾雜著快樂和一絲哭腔的呻吟只讓青年覺得整個人都在灼燒。

他看著少年掙扎著朝自己轉過臉來，眼眶染上紅暈，漂亮的眼睛閃著因快感而泛起的淚花，原先扣住對方腰身的手轉為將那身軀摟緊，同時加快了下身的動作。

「里歐、里歐……」

身體交合時的溫暖和快感，和他們在戰鬥時合為一體的感覺既相似又不同。同樣的心跳加快和腎上腺素噴發，同樣的精神高度共鳴；然而戰鬥時的求勝心，又怎會與親吻、擁抱、進入喜歡的人身體時的那種親密和柔情完全相同呢。

「加洛、加洛……快不行了，啊、啊——」

「嗯，沒事，我們一起——」

高潮時的興奮和快樂是那樣無與倫比，裸埕相向地面對彼此，毫不隱藏的情慾，像在彼此的身體裡植入了自己的一部分，通曉對方的心情，熟知彼此的汗水和氣味和聲音，每一個細節都舒服得讓人沈迷。

加洛滿足得幾乎想嘆息。

—

情慾得到釋放後，加洛緩緩地從里歐身體裡抽離，在對方發出一絲嚶寧時輕笑了下，然後快速地從床頭抄起紙巾盒擦乾淨自己的下身。

接著他認真地幫里歐清理身體，少年彷彿仍然沉浸在餘韻中一般，轉過身時脖頸仍是微微仰起，半張著嘴喘氣，在青年的手每次碰觸過他的皮膚時身軀仍會輕輕抖動。

直到里歐的呼吸終於平緩下來，加洛才又躺下，一隻手輕摸著他汗濕的鬢角，說：「只有我知道這樣的里歐。」

少年的腰身看上去仍在發軟，他勉強撐起上身趴到青年胸前，將他健壯的左手臂拉起，柔軟的指尖在那粗糙的火燒傷痕上輕輕撫摸，接著又湊過來慢慢地親吻了好幾次，才笑著說：「……也只有我才知道這樣的加洛。」對他來說，那是充滿情慾和獨占慾的，不再無私的自私英雄。

加洛捏住里歐的手，望著他左手無名指指甲上那片小小的缺口——那是普羅米亞從少年身上帶走的紀念物——放在唇邊親了下：「加入救火隊之後，我本來很少再考慮將來的事了。現在有里歐在身旁，滿心想著保護你、珍惜你，但也想擁有你，想成為你未來的一部分——這種想法，很自私吧。」他藍色的雙眼灼灼地望著里歐，語氣卻不像詢問。

他的少年揚起嘴角笑了起來，手心沿著青年的臉頰輪廓摩挲著：「我……沒有設想過，沒有加洛在的未來哦。」

青年看著懷裡少年溫潤的笑臉，只覺得又想親吻他了，並且也確實這麼做了。

……

「啊，出太陽了。」

兩人在床上很是溫存了一陣，加洛直到這時才注意到外面的狀況。里歐聞聲仰起了頭。

窗外的綠色植物上殘留著被陽光照射得透亮的水珠，水分凝聚到葉尖後輕輕滑落。

「真美呢。」少年這麼說著，熒紫色的眼睛裡滿是純粹而溫情。

天氣的轉變明明只是氣壓和鋒面作用下的現象，卻能讓人心境徹底不同。加洛心中一動，湊過身來在少年仰起的脖頸上吮吸了下，留下一小處不明顯的紅色印記，然後伸手摸了摸少年的腰，問：「身體還好嗎？」

「嗯……有點倦怠，沒問題的。」里歐回答時神情坦然，看上去確實是很健康的模樣。

「那就好！」加洛笑著坐起身，在少年蓬亂的頭髮上用力親了一口，兩人相視而笑。

—

兩人顯然都沒想浪費餘下的晴朗休假日，手腳利索地起了床。里歐先進了浴室清潔身體和洗漱，加洛則趁這時把床單和被套拆下扔進洗衣機，順便給兩人的床鋪換上乾淨的寢具。

輪到他淋浴時里歐就開始準備早餐，先把前兩天買的哈密瓜切了一半擺盤，又洗了些草莓放上，才開始動手準備其他食物。

等青年從浴室出來，客廳已經瀰漫著烤吐司的小麥香氣，桌上的黑咖啡和熱杏仁奶冒著蒸汽。

里歐正在用電磁爐做煎蛋和香腸，寬鬆的家居服上方套著那件對他來說尺寸過大的深色圍裙，顯得特別小巧可愛。

「要換我來嗎，」加洛將擦頭髮的毛巾搭在凳子上，走過來從身後抱住少年的身軀，「你可以再休息一會的。」

他從上方觀察著里歐熟練地給煎蛋翻面的動作，突然想起兩年前對方最初來到這公寓時曾經差點被奶鍋燙傷，而現在他的烹飪手法已經這樣純熟，於是滿心感慨地嘆了口氣。

少年並沒放下手上的鏟子，而是將腦袋往青年的胸口拱了拱，仍帶著水汽的頭髮蹭過他的下巴：「別太過保護了哦，加洛.提莫斯。」聲音裡是溫暖的笑意。

—

將電台打開調到音樂頻道後，兩人便在沒有人聲的音樂中面對面坐著吃早餐。

加洛將一整個煎蛋叉起送進嘴裡，邊咀嚼邊說：「火候剛好哦，流心蛋黃超好吃。」完全沒留意嘴邊的一片油漬。

里歐笑著遞過來一張餐巾紙，語氣裡帶著小小的得意：「我可是有特訓過哦。」

「嘿嘿，」青年滿意地笑起來，「我啊，能這樣跟里歐一起迎接新一天，兩個人一起吃美味的早餐，就覺得很幸福。」

里歐正給烤得噴香的吐司抹上一層厚厚的草莓果醬，聽見這話停了下來，認真地說：「我也很幸福哦。」才微笑著將吐司送進嘴裡。

「哦——！」青年歡快的嗓門明顯蓋過了電台的音樂聲。

……

收拾好餐具後兩人商量著之後的安排。

「隔壁街區那家車行前幾天重新開張了，要不要去看看新款的機車？」加洛這樣提議。

「嗯！」涉及到興趣，里歐的眼神明顯亮了幾分，「那附近還有間很大的超商，我想順便買些坎羅和梅斯喜歡的食材，傍晚給他們送去。」

「好主意。」青年看著他明亮的表情，走過來將他整個人抱起放到餐桌上，雙手卡在里歐的腰身兩側，少年腳上其中一隻拖鞋「啪嗒」一聲掉落到地面。

「加洛……最近很喜歡這樣呢。」里歐看著加洛湊近過來的臉，眨了眨眼。

「這樣平視的感覺很好，不是嗎？」青年笑著回答。

窗外的烏雲已經徹底消散，陽光覆蓋的範圍從窗口擴展到屋裏，覆蓋了他們的頭髮和面孔。陽光下加洛的笑容爽朗，藍色的眼睛亮得不可思議。

里歐突然想起那場規模駭人的共同作戰結束後，他們兩人並肩站在漫無邊際的廢墟之上，陽光覆蓋過滿是瘡痍的大地，面前的青年也是朝他露出這樣的笑臉——澄清的天空下，散發著希望和光。

「重要的話要經常說，我可是很珍惜里歐的。」加洛的身體貼了過來。

里歐的上身順勢前傾，額頭放在身前青年的肩上，一隻手掌在對方心臟的位置按了按，笑著回答：「我也一樣哦。Same. 」

― Fin ―  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 安心幸福小甜餅，似是而非的R-18。不經常寫這種內容的原因是……是因為我根本不會寫（對不起）。
> 
> 2\. 總之他們相性很好。
> 
> 3\. 關聯篇目：
> 
> [【GaloLio】＜Stay With Me＞系列 ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589377)  
>   
> [【GaloLio】＜Better Men＞系列](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602781)


End file.
